the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Secret War: Occult Espionage
In the Secret War: Occult Espionage, the Chapters are locked in a hidden struggle to acquire items of Power (Relics) in order to defeat their enemies and achieve their goals. In this Reiteration of the Adepts of God, the Adepts of this Realm fight in modern times as covert agents of secret societies, some of them good while others are inherently evil. The purpose of the story is to acquire more Power and counter the operations of your rivals. Action, danger, covert intelligence and spycraft will all be necessary. And it must be done in complete secrecy. Elements of the Occult Espionage: -Covert Operations = The characters you create for this story will be secret agents, fighting and operating in complete secrecy. -Weapons & Equipment = Running around with magic swords and shields will quickly sour the mood of an Occult Espionage story. While the occasional Relic is appropriate and helps build up the story when used properly, most of the time the various characters present will use modern weapons and tech. -Globe Trotting = Any serious story in Occult Espionage will involve travel and adventure. Whether it's racing to get the long-lost historical Relic or to save a captured ally from an enemy compound, this kind of story will naturally lead to international intrigue and danger since Relics tend to be scattered all over the world. -Relics Are Central = Relics, and the accompanying Power they come with, will take central place in stories of Occult Espionage. They will often be the objective for the end of the story and the d''eus machina'' which propels the plot along. -Unseen Powers = The ever-present secret societies of the world and the paranormal forces behind them should keep the story forever in a state of epistemological flux. The protagonists will rarely know everything, much less be sure of what they do know. While this doesn't mean characters are forever in the dark, it does mean that open questions will always be present. -Historical Mysteries = Relics build up Power from both their origins as well as accumulating it with the passage of time. In fact, it is the historical importance and persistence of a Relic which really determines how powerful it is. As such, stories of Occult Espionage will deal with historical mysteries as characters must investigate the past or interact with leftovers from previous ages in order to achieve their goals with the Relics. Power: It's name changes according to language and culture, among the Thule Society it is known as Vril, Kenosis to the Christian Coalition, and Manna to the Covenant Network. But whatever word an Adept might use for it, its real meaning remains the same - Power. Items wielded by powerful Supernaturals or people who are historically important may build up Power within themselves with the passage of time. These Relics will often have specific abilities and will bring fortune to their owners. The more Relics you and your Chapter possess, the more things will go in your favor. Relics vary in Power, with the weakest of them little more than trinkets that bring the occasional stroke of luck. However, the famous and ancient Relics are items of real Power and may cause miracles or call down disasters on the enemies of their wielder. Occult Espionage: Occult Espionage is the Genre that this meta-story takes place in. Characters are secret agents fighting for their respective Chapters over supernatural items of Power in a secular world that is largely ignorant of their struggle. For more articles on the concept of Espionage, check out the Agency category. Main Chapters: You can use any of the standard Chapters as the Secret Societies operating in this Realm, but the following will be a list of the major groups. The other Chapters will still be present, but these will be the major actors in the world. The other Chapters are presumed to be too small to be worth mentioning. -Alchemist Guild = The Alchemist Guild seeks knowledge, power and fortune, all in that order. The Alchemist Guild combines science with Magick to great effect, using a synthesis of the two to combat their enemies. -Amorax = Amorax Inc. is a newcomer to the Occult Espionage scene but they are quickly gaining power and marshaling their forces. Amorax is pure corporate ambition and wants to acquire as much Power as possible in order to drive their stocks through the roof. -Assassin Order = The Assassins in this Realm remain true to their founder's vision of enforcing peace upon a world of chaos and bloodshed. The Assassins follow their own ways and will acquire Relics in order to wipe out their targets with ever greater efficiency. -Brethren of the Coast= These modern-day pirates still hold power far out at sea in the wayward parts of the world. They acquire Relics in order to increase their own fortunes and to help carve a place for their pirate society in a secular age. -Fraternal Order of Builders = The Freemasons operate in the world of the Occult under many forms, but the FoB is their primary face for Occult Espionage. The Masons seek knowledge and believe in building up the world, they acquire Power in hopes of achieving the goals and values of their Craft. -Hellfire Club = The Hellfire Club is a mixture of occultists and hedonists who seek Power more for the purpose of getting high rather than anything like domination or to eliminate their enemies. -Illuminati = The Masters of Science seek out Power in their crusade for pure knowledge. -Inquisition = The Inquisition of the Catholic Church seeks to acquire Relics for its own goals and to eliminate those Relics and organizations deemed too dangerous. -Jade Dragon Triad = These Far Easterners seek out Power and Relics to build themselves up and to allow them to follow the Taoist teachings of their people. -Lords of the Pit = The LotP are pure Satanists and they seek the darkest shades of Power. Relics with violent and sinister histories will be favored by the Lords of the Pit. -Mark of Cain = This international crime family seeks Power to cement their place in the criminal underworld and to get whatever they can from defeating the other groups. -Nazis = The Nazis did not die but survived in various cells hidden throughout the world. They have since made a return, seeking greater occult power in preparation for the day they will reveal themselves and usher in a Fourth Reich. -New World Order = The NWO seek to enforce peace and order upon the world by amassing more Power than anyone else. They are natural leaders and politicians and their high-society status gives them access to great resources. -Phoenician Brotherhood = The explorers of the Phoenician Brotherhood are one of if not the oldest Chapter still functioning on Earth. They seek out Relics and Power for no other reason that they can. -Sons of Liberty = The hidden force behind the United States of America and the defenders of modern democracy, the SoL are fully aware of the occult forces at work in the world and seek to involves themselves. They want to acquire and master the Relics in order to bring about a better world order. -Templars = An elite group of occult fighters, the Knights Templar never died after their fall from the Church in 1307 but instead went to ground and hid in the occult underworld. The Templars are a family of various sects, each with its own goals and teachings who are united by a shared heritage. -Thieves Guild = Thieves seek out Relics for the same reason they do with anything else of value. -Witan = This international league of scholars watch and record but do not involve themselves unless absolutely necessary. Category:Infinity Category:Serpent